Demonic Daemon Fox
by animelover1212
Summary: They considered him a daemon…a monster. But they’ll never know the real Naruto…they’ll never know the boy born into the world of the mortals but lives the life of a daemon...


Demonic Daemon Fox

They considered him a daemon…a monster. But they'll never know the real Naruto…they'll never know the boy born into the world of the mortals but lives the life of a daemon…

Chapter 1: My Story and Pain

They said that I was an abomantion that was sent from hell to kill them all. But I wasn't. I had feeling that they'll never understand. They'll never see how much my heart ached for closer that I'd never get. I thought I was losing my mind and my soul. I felt pity for myself because I belived their words. Can't I have closer too? Aren't I human?

My friends as I wanted to belive tired to reassure me so many times that I lost even more faith in myself. Every night there I lay in my bed, tears in my eyes. I didn't know what made people hate me. Was it because I had shoulder length blond hair, bright purple eyes with an orange swirl, the three red whisker scars on my cheeks or because I had the nine tailed daemon fox inside me?

So many things are that I could truly ask but there my life broken inside, lost inside, with nobody to hold me. I wanted to go home, but had no place to go. To dry my never ending tears.

When I'm with sasuke and sasukra I smile and try to ignore the heavy feeling in my heart. So badly my heart aches that I cut myself. It helps my pain and the feeling that I hold. I'm losing my mind, my faith; I've fallen from grace and am all over the place.

I want to go to a place were I can have someone love me for me. To be able to lean into the comfort without the fear that they'll shune me like a dises. This is what keeps me back. My fear and pain.

Behind my smiles and laughs, is a boy that is dispret for any type of closer…for love. Can't anybody hear that my soul cries out for someone anyone? Why is it that I live a life in fear and pain? Why it that I think that only death is is my ticket out of my sorrow life. I just want to go home, but nobody's there for me. Just me and my empty souls that'll never find any peace. I'm losing everything that makes me, me. I'm lossing so many things that my life might as well end so I am live in peace. This is my story and my pain that I suffered.

Chapter 2: I'm lost.

I woke up feeling the same as ever. Broken. Closing my eyes for a second I reopened them and looked at the sunlight seeping through the curtains of my bedroom. Sitting up I ran my finger's through my hair and tired to think of what I'm going to do today?

Sighing I got out of bed and took a quick shower. Dressed in orange jeans, white tank top and oragne with black trims jacket. I dried my hair offand walked out my bedroom. The owner of the apartment sneered at my when I stepped out into the lounge. This didn't bother me. I wwas always hated for living here. The only reason he let me stay because I had money.

I met up with Sasukra and sasuke at the front entrance of the high school. As usuall the two kept giving me worried glances. I try not to look people in the eye they think its frightening.

"Naruto are you alright,your quiet today." Sasukra asked. I felt her eyes on me. I nodded my head and turned to walk up to front entrance. I searched inside my pocket for my shedule. Finding it I unflded it and loooked through it.

Schedule:

1st period – Teacher: Kakashi-sensei – Subject: English – Room# 122

2nd period – Teacher: Uchiha-sensei – Subject: Math – Room# 100

3rd period – Teacher: Anko-sensei – Subject: PE – Gymnasium

4th period – Teacher: Orochimaru-Sensei – Subject: Science/Chemistry – Room# 66

5th period – Lunch – Cafeteria

6th period – Teacher: Jaraiya-sensei – Subject: Health – Room# 69 (Me: giggle)

7th period – Teacher: Deidara-sensei – Subject: Art – Room# 7

8th period – Teacher: Kyuubi-sensei – Subject: History – Room# 95

I groaned, another long day. Yippy. Sasukra and Sasuke were arguring behind me about some dance at the school. You'd never catch me there! Waving bye to them, I walked into my 6th period class. It's the only time I get to be alone, which did happen afton.

I walked around the room and sat down on in my seat, resing my head in my hands. I took deep breaths, when I heard footsteps which was odd. I knew Orochimaru. And he didn't come in this early.

"What are you doing in here?' he asked in a almost snake-like hiss. I raised my head ans stood up planningon leaving. You do not want to be alone with this guy,he was a rapist, to guys like me. Trust me I know he's been trying to get at me for years now. He say I raidented in blond innocents.

"Sorry I have first period in-" I couldn't finish. I found myself pinned to the wall. Orochimaru's hands on either side of my head.

"we have enough time.' Fear built inside me as his wet tongue licked my hollow neck. I whimpered, this made him snicker. "Do not fear my innocent blond I'll be gentle."

My second worst nightmare came true. I felt myself sink to the floor, this only made him even more erotic. Litght shined in my eyees and I pushed him away, before running out the room. I contiunes to run until I ran into Kiba.

"What Naruto?" He asked, looking at me then the direction I was running from. "You almost got-"

"Yes." I panted. He gave me a pityand scared look before walking off. I knew that feeling being alone with that man is like signin your own death wish. Finally regainging my breath I walked toward my first bell hoping that I didn't have any homework that I missed.

"Go morning Hinata." I said to the violet haired girl. Hinata blushed and gave me a small reply. I talked to her forr a few minuets before taking my seat next to Garra. The redhead looked me in the eye.

"Naruto." He said me name like it was nothing.

"Gaara." I said back in a toxic voice. The silence between use continued until, our sensie walked in. Dighing I took out a black noterbook and pen and wrote down my reminders. I didn't realize I was being called on until Garra pinched my skin. "What?' I hissed, his eyes pointed at our sensie.

"Mr. Uzamaki, would you mind telling us why youre not paying attention?' his tone was soft as though talking to a child.

"sorry didn't here you.' I said bluntly. He snorted before going back yo the lesson. I sighed ad went back to writing out what I was going to do for the remainderd of the day. After Class I hurriedly ran out the room for my next period to only run into the new boy Daisuke. I didn't know much about him. His long blond hair fell freely on his shoulders, silver eyes on me. "Sorry."

"its alright.' He said in a almost uncaring tone and walked away. He was strange to me yet also, interesting.


End file.
